


Daryl takes a shower

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rick and Glenn ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Daryl takes a showers and gets dressed up for a trip to hilltop.





	Daryl takes a shower

Why did he waste his time? He thought while he fixed his hair in the mirror. He just got finished taking a shower, he even made sure he used the good smelling shampoo. He brushed his hair and tried to make it do something he found half way presentable. Next he had to find something to wear that was actually clean and fit. He decided on dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt along with his signature vest. On his way out of his room he remembered he had cologne that he found a few months ago, he didn’t even know why he kept it but he figured ya never know. It actually reminded him of something he would have wore before the world went to hell, it smelled like sandalwood, whiskey, and Amber. He figured a few squirts wouldn’t hurt. After that he immediately regretted it. How would he explain the cologne to everyone along with the clothes? Theres no way. God Rick and Glenn were going to give him hell about this. He figured it was too late now, they were already waiting on him and had already told him to hurry up about 15 minutes ago. He would just ignore them. That couldn’t be that hard could it?   
“Ohhhhh Daryl look at you!” Is the first thing Glenn said when he saw Daryl walking their way. “Let’s go” he grunted walking past. They all got into the RV, they were going to hilltop to go pick up supplies. Rick inhaled deeply after he sat in the drivers seat. “What’s that smell?” Rick said looking around. “I don’t smell nothin, can we go now” Daryl said while looking out the window. Glenn leaned over so he was closer to Daryl and inhaled. “Are you wearing cologne?!” Glenn almost yelled in surprise. “’S what if I am? Got a problem?” Daryl said staring Glenn down. Glenn held up his hands in surrender while smiling. “No problem here man, just wondering what’s going on with you. You’re dressed up and you even smell good.” Glenn said while trying not to laugh. “Can we please just go?” Daryl said making eye contact with Rick in the rear view mirror. “Yea I guess so, doesn’t mean this is over” Rick said while laughing. Daryl rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. After about an hour of driving Rick caught daryls eyes in the rear view mirror again. “So Daryl, why are you so dressed up? Got a date or something?” Rick was serious this time. “Nah” Daryl grunted, he couldn’t wait for this ride to be over. “So what’s going on then? Come on you can’t leave us hanging” Rick asked. “’S nothin, really” Daryl mumbled. “Come on Daryl, you can trust us. I promise we won’t make fun of you…any more” Glenn said trying not to smile. “Fine, if I tell you will you drop it?” Daryl grunted looking at them both. “Promise” they both said in unison. “I’m..well..I just thought…that if I looked better today….that maybe….” Daryl stopped and looked at them both. “Nah forget it, never mind” Daryl mumbled and looked away from them both. “No Daryl come on! Please!” Glenn pleaded, he was so curious what this was all about. Daryl didn’t look away from the window and took a deep breath. “I just…I want him to notice me” Daryl mumbled, he braced himself to Rick and Glenn to laugh at him but they both looked serious. “Who?” They both asked at the same time. “Well…that prick Jesus” he finally said. They both thought for a second and started to smile. “You don’t know do ya?” Rick finally said. “Know what?” Daryl asked. “He already notices you, he asks about you every time you’re not around, he stares at you when you’re not paying attention, he looks happier when you’re in the room. He totally already likes you Daryl”. Glenn said smiling huge, he looked so happy in this moment. “Ya sure?” Daryl said looking surprised, he could feel his ears getting red. “Yes Daryl, we are sure” Rick said, looking happy too. Daryl smirked and didn’t say anything else until they arrived.   
“Are you ready Daryl?” Glenn asked while they were getting out of the RV. “Shut up” Daryl said playfully pushing Glenn away from him. Daryl wondered around until he saw Jesus, he looked great as usual. He was busy talking to someone and wasn’t paying attention. Daryl slowly made his way over to the other man until he was right next to him. “Hey Daryl” Jesus said, he started to say something else but stopped in his tracks and just stared at Daryl, looking him up and down. Daryl could feel his face turn red. He didn’t like it, he thought. Maybe he did too much, maybe he didn’t do enough. Jesus opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Daryl finally decided to just walk away, he wasn’t going to be made fun of. “Daryl wait, where are you going?” Jesus said trying to catch up to him. “’M leavin, I got the message” Daryl mumbled, clearly embarrassed. “What message? Wait Daryl please, just wait a second” Jesus pleaded. Daryl finally stopped and waited for Jesus to say something. “Wow you look great” Jesus said starting to smile, locking eyes with Daryl. “Thanks” Daryl mumbles looking down. “Why did you do all this?” Jesus wondered “For you dumbass” Daryl said still looking away. “Well I appreciate it, you really do look good” Jesus said stepping into daryls personal space. “You smell good too” Jesus said while smiling. Daryl was finally making eye contact with him and started to smile too. Daryl blushed and Jesus leaned forward and kissed him.   
Glenn and Rick were standing about 30 feet away watching the whole thing. When they finally kissed they both cheered and both men broke apart and looked over at them clearly embarrassed. “Our little boy, growing up so fast” Glenn says pretending to wipe away fake tears. Rick just laughs and yells at Jesus from the distance. “If ya hurt him we will have to kill ya!” They all laugh even harder at that but Daryl. Daryl gives Rick a look of murder and Rick laughs again. Jesus pulls Daryl close and kisses him again.


End file.
